Half Blood Vampire Girl
by laura890
Summary: Half Blood Vampire Girl: Julie Yamamoto Adventure
1. julie Yam

Half Blood Vampire Girl

Julie Yamamoto

Julie sat on her bed at night 12:30 A;M night waiting for ex boyfriend vampire to arrived through her bedroom window, she let It open really wade to let her ex- boyfriend through her bedroom window, her parent's is already fast asleep and so her boyfriend Ben Tennyson but in his Gwen and Kevin house.

Julie been waiting for 45 minutes till her ex boyfriend to arrived, her final show up in time, he fly through her window and stand up and stop front of Julie in her bedroom.

How long you been for- Julie said stared at her ex boyfriend

Don't ask- her boyfriend said stared at Julie and smiling

Anyway how you boyfriend- her ex boyfriend said

Hang how did you know I've got boyfriend- Julie said just was going up to him and slap on his face but she didn't.

Oh yeah I know because you're vampire person- Julie said stared at her ex good looking boyfriend and came close to him.

He put his right hand on Julie cheeks and reach his lip onto Julie lips and did French kisses on her lip and perfect Snogging.

Julie fault butterfly in her stomach and carry on kissing to enjoy on his lip, her ex boyfriend dragged her onto her bed and did more kissing.

He smoothly took her top of her by doing her buttons and throw it on the floor to make sure is the not any more top under her top.

He got his vampire teeth ready out and suck into Julie Yamamoto neck, she was in pain inside her neck and felt weird and little bit sick and pale, but she trying to take him of her on top of her but she won't that strong so he carrying on doing more sucking blood inside her neck. He final got his teeth out of Julie Yamamoto neck and taste Julie Yamamoto blood on his lip and let of Julie Yamamoto by leading. Julie couldn't move at all she still stay there and was pale and her body was shaking like could and death , her ex boyfriend cover something warm over her boyfriend and put the top on her bed and fly through away from Julie to the window. Julie went very weakness inside her body but her body start to change to human into vampire person, her eyes fell very sleepy very slowly and close.

Chapter 1

Julie woke up in the morning she couldn't even remember what happen last night but she only can remember is her ex boyfriend was sucking in her neck to turn her into vampire. She woken up and sit up straight slowly and rest her head onto the wall behind her she put her head on the wall and rest her head, she start knows she got no top on, just her skirt on her and sags on' it 7:00 morning time for her school day for her but she didn't feel like going to school but she going to have to because her mom going to be mad at her if she doesn't for nothing.

Julie Yamamoto got of her bed and close the window and put the jacket on her bed what her ex boyfriend put on her last night warm jacket to cover her. now she felt strong vampire inside her body.

She quickly graphed her cleans clothes out the wardrobe to wear and got out her bedroom and quietly run to bathroom and took her dirty clothes of her, went to jump in the shower' and let the water go over her body but she only put the water in cold water. She quickly got out the shower and put her cleans clothes on her in the bathroom and quickly walk out bathroom and went into her and close the door behind before she went into her bedroom, she sat on her bed being quiet but she look at the jacket beside her right and look at the paper hanging out the pocket but she realize it her ex boyfriend mobile number so she got up and graphed her mobile from the table beside her bed and graphed her ex boyfriend mobile number out of the jacket and enter the number inside her phone.

Hi Julie- her ex boyfriend said down the phone

I didn't even say nothing- Julie said talking quietly down on her mobile

Anyway I want to talk about vampires is that alright with you- Julie said talking to ex boyfriend down on her mobile

Yeah ok what do you want talk about vampires' I know you're are vampire but it will take up to 4 days settle- her ex boyfriend said down on his phone

Ok, I know I shouldn't tell my boyfriend I am a vampire girl- Julie said

Ben Tennyson, no you shouldn't really but he will be scared of you- her ex boyfriend said

You just be careful with Ben Tennyson ok- her ex boyfriend said

I will not hurt my boyfriend- Julie said sound unhappy

I know you won't hurt your boyfriend, am just saying- her ex boyfriend said being serious

Oh…- Julie said

Did you like what happen last night…- her ex boyfriend said sound happy about last night

Kissing?- Julie said

Yes- her ex boyfriend said down on the phone

I felt butterfly in my stomach- Julie said quietly down her mobile

Kissing….. yes I did enjoy with you- Julie said

Oh god I've shouldn't even said… that.. because I just felt butterfly in my stomach- Julie said feeling something inside her body strong again.

Am not going to tell my boyfriend about last night- Julie said

I know you not sweetheart- Julie ex boyfriend said

Hang on did you just called me just sweetheart? Julie said down on her mobile

Yes!- Julie ex boyfriend said

Huh..? – Julie said

What- Julie ex boyfriend said

Nothing just thinking drinking human blood like my boyfriend because he is human, it most be me then

Yeah lot's of vampires drink human blood or animal blood like usually- Julie ex boyfriend said

Phone me when you need drink some animals blood sometimes- Julie ex boyfriend said

A pack- Julie said

Yes- Julie ex boyfriend said

Well bye then- Julie said hanging up on her mobile and it 7:56 AM, oh great Julie whisper, Julie went out her bedroom and close the door behind her and run downstairs and go into the liver graphed her little bag and came out the liver-room and the house and went to straight to school.


	2. Julie Yam Vampire Dark

**Julie Yamamoto Vampire Dark**

It have been couple past moth's since Julie haven't told Ben she a vampire girl.

Julie walking with Ben to park at night 9:30, she sat on swing like Ben but while Julie sitting down she look at beautiful full moon at the sky at night and some stars there. Julie was too scared to show Ben who she really is but Ben but wise she can tell Ben she the vampire girl but she can't because she remember her ex told her not to telling everyone who she's really is, Julie haven't have any drinking animals blood yet when since she turn to vampire but she know she not going to drink Ben blood. Ben & Julie sat off the swing and taking Ben home, Julie didn't want Ben to take her home first but she used so when she was a human but she know now how danger it be at night when some couple attacked going over someone like human, some mat be vampire some people go over to human and attacked a human'' Julie want to make sure Ben home in safe.

Julie took Ben home she put her face close to Ben face and reach her lip onto Ben lip and kissed him to let him know goodbye, Julie pulled him away and Ben open his house door and went in` Julie set off and walking on the street in creepy dark night on her own but while she walking on street where was a park was her ex creeps on her' he came front of her ; Julie look at straight into her ex.

What do you want now- Julie said looking cross over her ex

Nothing but I want to let you know (have you told anybody who you are) – her ex said looking at Julie with smiled on his face

No- Julie said her face look pale and her body shaking little and stared into her ex

Have you been drinking any blood so far- her ex said looking at Julie with smiling on his face

No- Julie said looking pale on her face and her body still shaking little and stared into her ex

You need some how Julie- her ex said looking at Julie still and smiling on his face come across over Julie so quickly and went around Julie back and put his both hands around Julie hip slowly

You know who you are Julie- her ex said putting his face forward beside Julie cheek

Yes- Julie said slowly shake her head slowly and little shaking inside her body and her face look pale still.

Her ex show his finger front of Julie face and smoothly got his another hand next to his finger and cut his finger skin with his nail and put his hand away and still showed Julie his finger of blood coming out.

Can you see that Julie- her ex said smiling still and showing his finger blood

Yeah I can see that- Julie said looking pale and her body shaking inside and hungry want some blood drinking out of her ex blood

Go on drink it, you know who you are- her ex said still smiling and his face beside Julie face and showing his finger of blood.

Julie put out her hand on her ex hand and graphed his finger of blood into her mouse and drinking some of blood out his blood of finger, Julie still carried on drinking it some more and more.

Julie didn't stop drinking blood out the blood of finger and she turn around and graphed her ex hand out the way and still got her another her ex hand with finger of blood and face to her ex, she stared at him and having some blood dripping down her lip but she lick the blood dripping down her lip and give her ex a funny face look, looking like she want some more blood at her ex. Her ex smiled at her, she put her hand down away her ex finger, her ex went diaper she thought he was standing front of him when she remove out away her ex finger so she carried on walking and went home.


End file.
